


Not Over Yet

by sxgawara



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Luke, Loss of Virginity, Luke Skywalker has an attitude problem, Luke has been through some shit, Plot, Protective Luke, Secret Crush, Shy Luke, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Updating, Violence, kind of a slow burn but not really, reader is shy, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgawara/pseuds/sxgawara
Summary: Darth Vader is dead.However, peace has yet to be restored to the galaxy. Rebellious groups- empire sympathizers, looking to take over and control the galaxy themselves- have risen and started their own attack against the galaxy.Luke Skywalker is on Tatooine, raiding a new imperialist base, when he comes across a young slave near death.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker & You, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Darth Vader is dead._

_However, peace has yet to be restored to the galaxy._

_Rebellious groups- empire sympathizers, looking to take over and control the galaxy themselves- have risen and begun their own attack against the galaxy._

_Luke Skywalker is on Tatooine, raiding a new imperialist base, when he comes across a young slave near death._

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Luke huffed, placing his back flat against the wall. He had taken it upon himself to raid the new imperialist base, as it was small and had yet to be fully established. He thought it would be fairly easy to take it out, and it was- however, what Luke was not expecting, was the amount of slaves. But it was Tatooine, after all, and slaves weren't uncommon here. He managed to free the young women, blushing at the skimpy, revealing outfits they were forced to wear. He felt bad, and couldn't imagine having to endure that kind of life. 

Sighing, he peered around the corner, prepared to shoot with his blaster. However, it was empty. Walking into the long hallway, Luke peered into the cells one by one, finding them empty. All but one. 

Opening the last cell door, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There, chained to the wall, was a young women, beaten and bloody. He slowly put his blaster down to his side, frowning. He couldn't detect her life force. He was too late for her.

Still, he stepped forward, a crease between his brows as her stared at her pitifully. This was more proof that this new group had to be taken down- and soon. He would have to tell Leia of this. Luke looked at the young woman, who must have been around his age. Crouching down, he tentatively reached out a hand to her neck, desperate to know if he was truly too late. He pressed his fingers against her, concentrating, trying to find a pulse. But, just as he did so, he felt hot. Too hot. Confused. Overwhelmed. He yelped, quickly pulling his hand away. Looking down, he wasn't burned- but it had felt like he had just stuck his hand in flames. Looking back up to the young slave, he could now feel it. 

Her life force. 

He was confused. A minute ago, he had felt nothing. Then, as he went to check her pulse, it was like he had stuck his hand- his good, _real_ hand, into a fire. Shaking his head, he stood, unsheathing his lightsaber and cutting her chain restraints. 

He couldn't leave her here to die. 

He gently went to pick her up, worried he would yet again be burned. But, as he did so, he felt nothing.

_I must have imagined it_

Luke, though he already had cleared the base, was still sure to check for any remaining imperialists. Luckily, there were none, only a few droids beeping at him as he walked by, carrying the young woman in his arms. She, too, was victim of the ludicrous, skimpy outfits forced on her. Though, as he looked down to her unconscious self, he noticed wounds on her wrists and arms that resembled self defense marks. He gently smiled.

_She was a fighter._


	2. Who might you be?

It had been days since the young woman was brought upon base, and Luke had yet to truly leave her side. He had always been a compassionate person, caring about those he both knew and those those he did not. So, for him to be worried about this slave girl was not out of the ordinary.

However, what was out of the ordinary was how he had absolutely refused to leave her side. 

Leia took notice of this quite quickly, as Luke was no longer attending meetings he normally would. He was never with the other pilots, either. And, most quizzically, he would often forget to eat. Often Leia would have to remind him to eat. When she would enter the room, he usually would be deep in thought, either staring blankly at the medical-bay wall, or staring at the young woman. Leia did not understand why he was so fascinated by her- it was almost as if he had been cursed under her spell. 

One day, she had had enough, and decided to confront him. She entered the room, Luke having his nose in some sort of text. This was new for him- reading. Raising her eyebrows, she waited for him to notice he was no longer the only conscious being in the room. It took a only a few seconds for him to say, "Just a minute, Leia," without looking up from the ancient looking text. Shaking her head at him, she took a seat next to him.

"This has got to stop, Luke," she began, pursing her lips as he seemingly ignored her. "I mean, really, do you realize-" she was cut off by Luke suddenly standing up, hovering over the girl. "Hold on a minute, Leia," he shushed her, holding out a hand to signal her to do just that. "I think she may wake up." He finished, sensing the confusion. 

Moments after saying this, the young slave's eyes fluttered open, staring right at Luke. The bruising around her eye was almost healed, he took note, as her eyes did not leave his own. Their intensity was most unexpected, and Luke thought for a moment she might burn him with her gaze. 

_'It would not be the first time she burned me'_ he thought, a small smile forming onto his face. 

"Hello," he hesitantly began, biting down on his lip to keep from smiling any more. She stared at him for a moment more, finally breaking their shared gaze to look him up and down. Sitting up, she continued to look at him, disregarding Leia. 

"So, are you my new _master?"_ she spat at him, her eyes becoming cold, yet the intensity still remaining. She wouldn't be surprised if _they_ had sold her. She never would just let them take her, force her to do who knows what. She fought back, and she would this time, too. 

Luke, surprised by the sudden intense hatred in the woman's eyes backed up, putting his hands up both in defense and to try and show the woman he meant no harm to her. "What? No, of course not!" He managed, trying not to think of the way the word _master_ had sounded coming out of her lips. A blush managed to sneak upon him, and instantly he hoped she wouldn't take notice. But, she did, though she decided to stay quiet about it- for now. 

Leia, clearing her throat, stood and made her way to the girl, smiling politely. "I am Princess Leia of Alderaan and _general,"_ she visibly winced at the word, "of the Rebel Alliance. And who might you be?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first star wars work, so please be gentle :)  
> I appreciate any criticism, though, that may help this story in the future.  
> Also, this is just a first draft, and it will be updated.


End file.
